Hatsukoi No Hoshi
by Chaki No Utau
Summary: Cinta pertama yang pernah terlupakan, kini sepenuhnya telah menghilang. Penyesalan itu tiada henti menghantui, hingga akhirnya Naruto bisa mengerti apa arti sebuah pengorbanan. Dedicated to NHTD 3 year and Comeback fict from Chaki No Utau. Gomen telat but RnR please? :3


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hatsukoi No Hoshi © Chaki No Utau

Rate : T

Genre : Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Naruto U./Hinata H.

Warning : Semi Canon, Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Minim Deskrip, Gaje dll

Summary : Cinta pertama yang pernah terlupakan, kini sepenuhnya telah menghilang. Penyesalan itu tiada henti menghantui, hingga akhirnya Naruto bisa mengerti apa arti sebuah pengorbanan.

~oOo~

Hatsukoi No Hoshi

By : Chaki No Utau

Dedicated for NHTD 3 year

~oOo~

.

.

.

Siang yang cerah telah menghampiri negara api. Sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik serta angin yang sejuk, membuat siang ini terasa damai. Ditambah lagi pemandangan di sekitar yang sangat indah, membuat siang ini makin damai untuk dirasakan.

"Haaaaah, akhirnya misi hari ini selesai juga. Capeknya," keluh seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi, bertato merah di pipinya ini sambil menguap.

"Kau benar. Misi hari ini melelahkan sekali. Rasanya kalau sudah sampai desa, aku mau langsung pulang dan tidur sepuasnya," balas pemuda berpostur tinggi juga, bermata sapphire dan berkulit tan ini yang juga sedang menguap hebat.

"Kalian ini, seenaknya saja bicara. Setelah lapor pada hokage, kita harus membimbing anak-anak akademi dulu tau." kata pemuda berpostur tinggi, berambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender dengan nada angkuhnya. 2 pemuda tadi langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Nii-san, apa tidak bisa hari ini kita tidak membimbing anak-anak akademi? Aku sangat lelah nih," tawar seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender.

"Tuh, Hinata-chan saja setuju. Apa kau tidak kasian melihat kami bertiga yang sudah seperti orang kelaparan ini, kakak ipar?" bela pemuda bermata sapphire ini dengan sedikit nada yang menggoda, membuat gadis disampingnya merona dan pemuda yang ia panggil 'kakak ipar' itu melancarkan deathglare nya.

"Berhenti memanggilku kakak ipar, baka!" kesal pemuda tadi dengan deathglare terbaiknya, membuat pemuda bermata sapphire ini ketakutan.

"Hii, seram~ Hinata-chan, lindungi aku," pinta pemuda bermata sapphire sambil berlindung di belakang gadis cantik itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun.. Jangan bertingkah seperti ini. A-aku malu," rengek gadis bernama Hinata itu dengan wajah memerah.

"Lho? Kenapa malu? Kita 'kan sudah resmi berpacaran, buat apa kamu malu?" tanya pemuda bernma Naruto dengan polosnya dan bermaksud menyindir 'kakak ipar'.

"Hei, jangan sembarangan menyentuh adikku. Dan buat apa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau kira aku tidak punya pacar, huh? Aku punya Tenten tau!" seru pemuda yang bisa kita panggil Neji ini.

"Hahaha, akhirnya kau mengaku juga, Neji. Ternyata gosip itu kau akui ju-humph!" sindir Kiba lalu akhirnya berhenti menyindir karena Neji sudah membekapnya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Perjalanan 4 orang ini terasa menyenangkan. Ada Naruto, si pemuda pembuat onar tapi punya kekuatan hebat. Ada Neji, pemuda klan hyuuga yang angkuh, namun perhatian. Ada Kiba, yang tak kalah onarnya dengan Naruto. Dan ada Hinata, gadis cantik dari klan hyuuga yang terkenal pendiam dan pemalu tapi merupakan kunoichi yang tangguh.

Mereka ber-empat baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah misi pengawalan di desa Iwagakure, dan sekarang mereka sedang menempuh perjalanan pulang menuju desa Konoha. Terlihat Neji yang berjalan di depan, sedangkan Kiba berjalan di belakangnya sambil memandang langit lalu Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan di paling belakang sambil bergandengan tangan.

Tampak ada yang berbeda dari dua orang ini. Kalau Neji dan Kiba yang tengah berjalan dengan pikiran masing-masing, kini Naruto dan Hinata berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan, meski wajah Hinata dipalingkan ke arah lain. Wajar saja, karena Hinata sangat malu untuk menatap sang kekasih. Tunggu, kekasih?

Oh iya, Naruto dan Hinata memang sepasang kekasih. Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama. Semenjak Hinata menyatakan perasaannya ke Naruto saat perang konoha melawan Pein, Naruto malah suka menguntit Hinata dan akhirnya dia pun mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Hinata.

Kembali pada cerita. Merasa Hinata tidak menatapnya, Naruto pun mengambil inisiatif untuk menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya.

PLUK

"E-eh?" tanya Hinata kaget karena dia merasa tubuhnya ditarik seseorang. Karena penasaran, dia pun menoleh ke atas.

"Na-Naruto-kun? A-ada a-apa?" tanya Hinata kaget serta diiringi dengan wajah yang merona.

"Hinata-chan cuek deh, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada aku." sebal Naruto dibuat-buat.

"Ma-maaf," jawab Hinata singkat, masih dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Naruto heran. Hinata mengangguk cepat, membuat dahi Naruto berkerut.

"Lalu Naruto-kun mau apa?" tanya Hinata heran. Naruto berpikir sejenak, lalu dengan cepatnya dia menyerigai.

Naruto mendekati mulutnya ke telinga Hinata. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Cium aku,"

Hinata kaget. Mana bisa dia mencium Naruto. Nanti bisa ketahuan kakaknya. Langsung saja Hinata menggeleng.

"Ya sudah. Aku ngambek nih." kata Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Hinata kaget.

"E-eh? Na-Naruto-kun jangan ngam bek dong. I-iya deh, a-aku cium," pinta Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah semerah buah strawberry.

"Hehe, begitu dong," jawab Naruto terkikik. Dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit menunduk agar Hinata bisa menciumnya.

CUP

Satu kecupan cepat sudah didaratkan Hinata ke pipi tan Naruto. Lalu Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain agar Naruto tidak melihatnya dengan wajah semerah buah strawberry yang sudah matang ini.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan." kata Naruto lalu kembali menggandeng tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya diam, menahan agar dia tidak pingsan di tempat. Lalu mereka pun kembali berjalan.

Naruto masih senyum-senyum sendiri. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi yang jelas tangannya merogoh saku celananya yang tengah menggenggam sesuatu. Hal ini membuat Hinata heran.

"Naruto-kun terlihat senang sekali. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok, Hinata-chan," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir dan masih merogoh saku celananya.

"Yakin Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata curiga.

"Iya, Hinata-hime. Aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum bahagia. Hinata hanya membalas senyuman Naruto lalu kembali melihat pemandangan yang ada disampingnya. Karena Hinata sedang melihat ke arah lain, Naruto pun mengeluarkan benda dari saku celananya. Dan terlihatlah sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang isinya adalah cincin.

"Sesampainya kita di Konoha nanti, aku akan segera melamarmu, Hinata-chan.." kata Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum senang dan langsung memasukkannya kembali sebelum Hinata tau.

Namun perjalanan mereka tidak semulus yang dikira. Karena disinilah perjalanan mereka mulai terhambat.

~oOo~

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji heran pada Kiba dan Akamaru yang mencium aroma sesuatu.

"Sepertinya ada musuh yang mengikuti kita," jawab Kiba masih merasakan aroma itu. Seketika itu Akamaru menggonggong.

"Ada apa, Akamaru?" tanya Kiba heran. Akamaru kembali menggonggong, membuat Kiba kaget.

"Semuanya menunduk!" seru Kiba tiba-tiba. Langsung saja Neji, Naruto serta Hinata menunduk. Dan untung saja sebuah kunai tidak mengenai mereka.

"Apa ada musuh?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Iya. Aku baru menyadarinya saat Akamaru menggonggong," jawab Kiba.

"Apa ada di dekat sini?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Sepertinya sih iya. Neji, coba gunakan byakugan mu," jawab Kiba lalu meminta Neji untuk mengeluarkan byakugan nya. Langsung saja Neji mengeluarkan byakugan nya lalu melihat sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana, Neji?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ada 2 orang, ah tidak. Ada 8 orang yang mengikuti kita," jawab Neji menjelaskan dan masih memeriksanya. Hingga akhirnya, Hinata merasakan sesuatu.

"Semuanya menghindar!" pinta Hinata sedikit teriak. Mereka ber-empat pun menghindar lalu diiiringi kabut asap yang datang dan 8 orang ninja yang berasal dari Kirigakure. Mereka ber-empat langsung mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing.

"Jadi kalian utusan Konoha ya?" tanya 1 dari 8 ninja itu.

"Ya. Mau apa kalian menyerang kami?" jawab Neji lalu bertanya balik.

"Oh, apa kau dan gadis itu dari klan Hyuuga? Lalu anak itu adalah putra Hokage 4? Dan kau dari klan Inuzuka?" tanya ninja bertopi pada mereka semua.

"Ya. Itulah aku!" seru Kiba dan langsung menyerang bersama Akamaru.

"Kiba, awas!" seru Naruto. Kiba yang mendengarnya langsung menghindar. Lalu muncullah 3 orang lainnya yang berada di hadapan Neji, Naruto dan Hinata.

"Lawanmu adalah aku. Hm, apa kau anak Hyuuga Hizashi yang terbunuh hanya untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu?" tanya ninja lain yang memakai topeng layaknya anbu pada Neji dan menunjuk Hinata.

"Iya. Akulah anak Hyuuga Hizashi yang terbunuh itu. Dan jangan coba-coba kau berurusan dengan Hinata-sama!" jawab Neji dingin dan langsung menyerang.

"Ternyata kau ya, si bocah kyuubi yang juga merupakan putra Hokage 4 itu?" tanya ninja lain yang memakai penutup mulut layak Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Ya. Akulah Uzumaki Naruto, putra Hokage 4!" seru Naruto lantang dan menutupi Hinata.

"Hm, buat apa kau menutupi gadis itu? Jangan sok pahlawan, hadapi aku dulu!" seru ninja tadi merendahkan Naruto.

"Jangan coba-coba kau melukai kekasihku!" seru Naruto lalu segera melawan ninja tadi sambil melindungi Hinata. Sementara ninja berambut putih sudah ada dihadapan Hinata.

"Lawan aku, gadis cantik," kata ninja itu pada Hinata.

"Siapa takut!" seru Hinata lalu segera menyerang ninja itu.

.

.

.

Kini mereka terlibat dalam adu serang. Kiba dan Akamaru yang saling bekerja sama melawan ninja bertopi. Neji yang melawan ninja bertopeng. Naruto yang melawan ninja yang memakai penutup mulut. Dan Hinata yang melawan ninja berambut putih. Mereka melawan ninja-ninja itu dengan chakra mereka yang masih tersisa.

Hingga saatnya, Kiba yang mulai ambruk duluan. Kiba berhenti menggunakan Gatsuga nya dan diserang bertubi-tubi oleh ninja bertopi. Lalu Neji yang juga ambruk dan langsung diserang oleh ninja bertopeng. Kini tinggal Naruto dan Hinata yang menyerang musuh mereka masing-masing.

"Hinata-chan, apapun yang terjadi, kamu jangan sampai lengah. Mereka lawan yang hebat," pinta Naruto ketika berpapasan dengan Hinata dan terus melawan.

"Iya, Naruto-kun juga," jawab Hinata mengerti sambil terus melawan.

Naruto mulai mengeluarkan jurus rasengan nya lalu mengarahkan ke musuhnya. Hinata pun memakai jurus 32 pukulan miliknya dan terus menyerang musuh.

"Rasengan!" seru Naruto lalu mengarahkan tepat pada tubuh musuhnya. Namun sayang, orang yang dia serang hanyalah kagebunshin.

"Sial!" seru Naruto lalu kembali menyerang menggunakan jurus yang sama, namun tak kunjung berhasil.

Sementara itu, Hinata menyerang musuhnya menggunakan jurusnya. Dan sama saja dengan Naruto, orang yang dia serang hanyalah kagebunshin.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata kaget dan hampir diserang kalau saja Naruto tidak melindunginya.

"Na-Naruto-kun,"

"Hinata-chan, biar aku yang melawannya. Kamu obati Neji dan Kiba saja," perintah Naruto lalu menyerang 2 orang ninja yang ia lawan tadi dan yang melawab Hinata.

"Baiklah. Naruto-kun, berusahalah," jawab Hinata lalu pergi untuk mengobati Neji dan Kiba. Sementara Naruto tetap melawan musuh-musuh itu.

.

.

.

Naruto masih melawan musuh-musuh itu dengan chakranya yang tinggal sedikit. Sementara Hinata masih mengobati Kiba. Neji pun masih terkulai lemas.

"Gawat, chakraku tinggal sedikit," kata Naruto was was.

"Kenapa? Kau mau menyerah?" tanya ninja berambut putih pada Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku bukan pengecut! Ayo lawan aku lagi!" jawab Naruto lantang.

"Hoo, bertindak sok pahlawan rupanya," sindir ninja yang memakai penutup mulut lalu menyerang Naruto tanpa ampun.

Sementara Naruto diserang, Hinata masih mengobati Kiba. Dia juga merasa cemas dengan keadaan Naruto yang dia lihat makin lemas.

"Naruto-kun! Berusahalah!" seru Hinata menyemangati Naruto.

"Ya! Arigatou, Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Hah, kekasihmu itu rupanya perhatian dan cantik juga," kata ninja yang memakai penutup mulut, masih meyerang Naruto.

"Itulah Hinata-chan. Dialah yang membuatku masih bisa untuk menyerang kalian. Dan apabila kalian berani menyerang Hinata-chan, aku tak segan-segan untuk membunuh kalian!" balas Naruto lantang dan masih terus menyerang.

"Oh ya, kalau begitu akan kuserang dia." kata nija berambut putih lalu menuju ke tempat Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Awas!" seru Naruto. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung menghindar lalu melemparkan kunai miliknya ke musuh itu.

"Kau tangguh juga ya," kata ninja berambut putih pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum lalu kembali menyerang.

.

.

.

Sementara Hinata masih menyerang musuhnya, Naruto sudah ada diambang batas. Chakranya sudah sangat sedikit. Dia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Kini dia hanya bisa membuat 10 kagebunshin lalu meminta mereka untuk menyerang musuh. Sementara Naruto yang asli sedang mengobati lukanya.

"Hah, sial. Hah, hah," kata Naruto kelelahan. Dia pun melihat Hinata yang masih saja menyerang musuh.

"Hinata-chan, jangan lengah. Bekerja samalah dengan kagebunshin ku," seru Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah lalu dia mulai batuk.

Melihat Naruto yang makin lemas, Hinata pun makin menyerang musuh dengan cepat. Hingga saatnya, ketika musuh mulai lengah, Hinata segera lari ke tempat Naruto untuk mengobati luka Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, hah. Mereka itu sangat kuat. Kamu harus bisa mengalahkan mereka," kata Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Aku tau itu. Naruto-kun jangan bergerak dulu. Lukamu agak dalam," balas Hinata sambil terus mengobati Naruto. sementara Naruto sendiri masih terkulai lemas.

Hinata masih mengobati Naruto. lalu kagebunshin milik Naruto pun tinggal tersisa 5 saja. Lalu Neji dan Kiba pun kembali menyerang musuh.

"Hinata-sama, sebaiknya Anda harus cepat mengobati Naruto," perintah Neji sambil terus menyerang.

"Hinata-chan, sebaiknya kamu bantu Neji dan Kiba. Aku sudah agak baikkan," perintah Naruto juga pada Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Hinata lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Jangan sampai lengah ya, Naruto-kun," pinta Hinata dengan nada cemas.

"Ya," jawab Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata lalu mencium kening Hinata sekilas. Hinata pun tersenyum lalu segera menolong Neji. Sedangkan Naruto sudah kembali melawan musuh.

.

.

.

Pertarungan sengit itu masih terus berlanjut. Dengan kekuatan yang tinggal sedikit, Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, serta 5 bunshin Naruto yang tersisa, mereka tetap menyerang musuh masing-masing dengan sekuat tenaga mereka.

Hingga saatnya, ketika bunshin Naruto tinggal 2, lalu Neji, Kiba dan Naruto yang kembali ambruk, tinggal Hinata dan 2 bunshin Naruto yang masih melawan musuh. Chakra Hinata juga sudah sangat sedikit. Dia terus diserang namun Hinata masih bisa menyerang balik.

Dan ketika Naruto sedang mengumpulkan chakranya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang sudah mengeluarkan kunai beracun lalu berlari menuju Naruto, sedangkan Naruto tidak menyadarinya karena dia masih sangat lemas. Kiba dan Neji melihatnya dan segera berteriak.

"NARUTO! DIBELAKANGMU!" seru Kiba dan Neji. Dan ketika Naruto membalikkan badan, tiba-tiba..

JLEB

Kunai beracun itu sukses menancap di tubuh Hinata. Keadaan seketika hening. Angin berhembus dengan cepat. Hinata menahan rasa sakit itu dengan tenaganya yang hanya tersisa sedikit lagi. Neji dan Kiba hanya terperangah melihatnya, mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sementara Naruto kaget melihatnya. Hinata tersenyum, beda dengan senyumannya yang biasanya. Kali ini snyuman Hinata terasa miris. Darah pun mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Hingga saatnya, ada 3 kata yang Hinata ucapkan.

"Aishiteru yo, Naruto-kun.."

"HINATA-CHAN~!"

"HINATA-SAMA!"

"HINATA!"

BRUK

Hinata pun tergeletak lemah di tanah. Darah segar pun masih keluar dari tubuhnya. Kunai beracun itu masih tertusuk di tubuhnya. Mata lavendernya telah terpejam.

Kiba menangis. Dia sangat menyesal. Dia menyesal tiak bisa melindungi temannya se-timnya. Begitu pula Neji. Neji terdiam dan sangat menyesal tidak bisa melindungi adik sepupunya itu.

Dan Naruto? Dia menangis. Setelah kehilangan gurunya saat perang Konoha melawan Pein dulu, kini Naruto harus kehilangan gadis yang amat sangat dia cintai. Gadis yang dulu tidak pernah dia perdulikan. Gadis yang dulu tidak pernah dianggapnya. Dan gadis pemalu yang selalu menguntitnya, selalu memberikan perhatian lebih padanya, tapi Naruto tidak pernah membalas kebaikannya.

Meski Naruto dan Hinata sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih dan sudah saling mencintai, tapi takdir tetap tidak bisa diubah. Mungkin Kami-sama sudah menunjukkan jalan yang terbaik untuk hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Kini mereka berdua harus terpisah karena maut yang memisahkan mereka.

"Gawat, aku salah orang," kata orang yang menusuk Hinata itu panik. Dilihatnya Naruto yang menangis, namun disekililing Naruto terdapat chakra berwarna merah.

"Chakra apa itu? Kenapa warnanya merah?" tanya orang itu heran. Kiba dan Neji pun melihatnya.

"Chakra itu.. Apa jangan-jangan.." kata Neji kaget.

"Neji, cepat ambil jasad Hinata! Kita bisa terbunuh juga kalau ada disini!" perintah Kiba. Neji mengangguk lalu segera mengambil jasad Hinata dan segera menjauh dari sana bersama Kiba.

Kini tinggal ada Naruto serta 5 orang ninja musuh yang tersisa. Naruto masih menangis dan mengeluarkan chakra merah miliknya.

"Dulu aku tidak pernah perduli padanya.. Dulu aku tidak pernah menganggapnya.. Dulu aku selalu risih dengan kehadirannya.." kata Naruto terisak.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya ninja yang lain heran.

"Sekarang, ketika aku sudah memperdulikannya, menganggapnya dan selalu senang dengan kehadirannya, kenapa Kami-sama harus mengambilnya begitu cepat?" isak Naruto lagi, kali ini dengan suara lebih keras, sehingga Kiba dan Neji bisa mendengatnya.

"Naruto.." kata Neji lalu menatap adik sepupunya yang matanya sudah terpejam.

"Apa maksudmu, bocah? Jangan banyak basa-basi!" seru ninja musuh. Mendengar seruan itu, Naruto diam lalu berdiri. Kini ekornya sudah ada 3.

"Ekor? Apa jangan-jangan dia ada dalam mode Kyuubi?" tanya orang yang telah menusuk Hinata tadi kaget. Dan dengan cepatnya ekor Naruto kini menjadi 6.

"I-itu kan.." kata Kiba kaget.

"Persis dengan perang dulu.." sambung Neji tak kalah kaget.

"Kenapa ekornya bisa tumbuh dengan cepat?" tanya orang itu kaget. Dan tubuh Naruto mulai terkelupas dan sekarang tinggal tulang-tulangnya.

"Grrrr.. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRRR~" Naruto pun kini telah menjadi Kyuubi ekor 6. Dan dengan cepat, Naruto membunuh semua musuh yang ada di hadapannya.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Peti jenazah mulai diturunkan ke liang makam. Lalu Kotetsu dan Izumo kembali menutupinya dengan tanah. Terlihat disana, teman-teman Hinata serta guru-guru dan Hokage ke 5 melihat proses pemakaman Hinata Hyuuga.

Hanabi menangis keras melihatnya. Sedangkan Neji terdiam melihatnya dan Hiashi terdiam sambil memeluk foto Hinata yang sedang tersenyum. Terlihat juga tim 8, yaitu Shino, Kiba dan Kurenai. Kurenai menangis melihat proses pemakaman murid yang dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu. Sedangkan Kiba menangis dan Shino menunduk. Lalu Tenten yang menenangkan Neji, Shikamaru yang terdiam, Sai yang menenangkan Ino yang masih menangis, Chouji yang terdiam, Lee dan Gai yang menunduk, Sakura yang terdiam serta Kakashi dan Iruka yang sedang menenangkan Naruto yang tak bisa berhenti menangis.

Setelah proses pemakaman selesai, semuanya mulai pergi. Namun tidak untuk seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Dia tetap berdiri di depan makam kekasihnya itu. Dia tak perduli dengan angin yang menusuk, langit yang semakin gelap dan petir yang mulai terdengar. Hingga akhirnya, ketika hujan turun dengan derasnya, Naruto tetap tidak beranjak dari makam itu.

"Hinata-chan.. Kenapa kamu harus pergi duluan? Kenapa kamu harus menyusul orangtuaku, ibumu serta guru Jiraiya? Kenapa, Hinata-chan? Hiks," isak Naruto lalu menangis dengan keras. Naruto pun berteriak dengan sekencang-kencangnya, terus menerus menyesali diri.

"Padahal sepulang dari misi ini, aku akan segera melamarmu. Tapi.. kenapa kamu harus mengorbankan nyawamu demi ninja bodoh sepertiku? Argh!" tanya Naruto sambil melihat cincin yang akan dia berikan pada Hinata dan menangisinya.

Hujan turun semakin deras. Naruto masih berdiri disana dan terus menerus menyesali diri. Disentuhnya foto Hinata yang sedang tersenyum lalu dipeluknya erat sambil menangis. Dia tak peduli dengan kilat yang menghambar serta gemuruh ptir yang makin keras. Yang terpenting, Naruto masih menyesali dirinya. Menganggap dirinya ninja terbodoh di dunia ini.

"Ninja apa aku ini? Kenapa disaat yang tidak tepat, chakraku habis? Dan kenapa aku harus membiarkan Hinata-chan terbunuh? ARGH!" teriak Naruto lalu kemudian kembali menangis. Menangis dengan keras. Tubuhnya sudah sangat basah dengan air hujan yang semakin deras. Tapi Naruto tak perduli itu.

Hingga saatnya, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Naruto.. Kau masih disini?" tanya orang itu yang tak lain adalah Sakura, temannya. Naruto menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali menatap makam Hinata.

"Pulanglah." perintah Naruto singkat.

"Aku diminta Tsunade-sama untuk menjemputmu. Ayo pulang," pinta Sakura sambil memberikan satu payung pada Naruto.

"Aku bilang pulanglah." tolak Naruto dengan nada yang lebih keras.

"Kau ini keras kepala. Ayo kita pulang. Tsunade-sama sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," perintah Sakura lagi.

"AKU BILANG PULANGLAH! AKU MASIH INGIN DISINI!" teriak Naruto dengan keras.

"JANGAN BODOH! KALAU KAU MASIH INGIN DISINI, KAU BISA MASUK ANGIN! TSUNADE-SAMA ITU SANGAT MENGKHAWATIRKANMU! BEGITU JUGA AKU DAN TEMAN-TEMAN!" teriak Sakura lebih keras. Naruto terdiam, benar juga apa kata Sakura. Tsunade-sama sangat mengkhawatirkannya sekarang.

"Maaf, aku membentakmu," kata Sakura lalu menunduk.

"Tidak apa," balas Naruto lalu tersenyum. Sakura terdiam melihatnya.

"Kau benar, aku memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Dengan gampangnya aku membiarkannya mati. Padahal aku tak ingin, aku tak ingin dia mati. Aku masih ingin bersamanya. Masih ingin melihat senyumannya, masih ingin merasakan perhatiannya.." kata Naruto lirih. Sakura hanya terdiam melihatnya. Lalu Naruto mengeluarkan cincin dari sakunya.

"Padahal sepulang dari misi, aku ingin melamarnya. Tapi.. Kami-sama berkata lain.." lanjut Naruto menatap cincin itu dan kembali menangis. Sakura makin iba melihat temannya itu. Dipegangnya bahu Naruto.

"Bukan cuma kau yang kehilangan Hinata. Aku juga. Bagiku, Hinata adalah teman yang baik. Hinata adalah sahabat terbaikku. Sulit untuk mencari sahabat seperti Hinata. Dia orang yang tulus dan sangat perhatian. Dia juga bisa menenangkan hatiku tentang Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil menatap foto Hinata. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku tau kau sangat kehilangan Hinata, tapi jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Biarkan Hinata tenang disana. Biarkan Hinata tersenyum disana. Dan aku yakin dia akan senang jika melihatmu tersenyum meski tanpanya, bukan begitu?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Kau benar," jawab Naruto pelan. Sakura tersenyum lalu berdiri.

"Ayo pulang. Tsunade-sama sudah menunggumu," pinta Sakura sambil memberikan payung pada Naruto.

"Ya," jawab Naruto singkat lalu berdiri dan akhirnya pergi dari makam Hinata.

~oOo~

Malam pun tiba. Kini Naruto sedang berada diatas balkon Hokage. Duduk sendiri sambil menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang.

"Malam yang penuh bintang ini.. mengingatkan aku saat dulu menyatakan perasaanku pada Hinata-chan.." ujar Naruto lalu melihat bintang yang paling bersinar.

"Itu bintang Sirius, bintang yang paling bersinar. Ya 'kan, Hinata-chan?" kata Naruto lalu menatap foto Hinata yang sedang tersenyum senang. Naruto tersenyum miris melihatnya. Dan tanpa sadar, air matanya menetes lagi.

Bintang-bintang di langit tampak indah. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Baginya, bintang-bintang itu tidak terlihat indah jika tidak dia liat bersama kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

Naruto masih saja menangis. Sambil memeluk foto Hinata dan menggenggam cincin yang akan dia berikan pada Hinata, Naruto masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Dan dia tidak sadar kalau ada bintang yang jatuh.

"Hinata-chan.. Hontou ni aishiteru.." ujar Naruto tersenyum lalu melihat bintang yang jatuh.

.

.

.

Hampir 1 jam Naruto berada di atas balkon. Langit sudah semakin malam, tapi Naruto tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia masih melihat bintang-bintang yang ada di langit. Angin pun makin terasa dingin. Tapi Naruto tidak perdulikan itu.

"Hinata-chan.. Apa yang kamu lakukan disana?" tanya Naruto lalu kembali menatap foto Hinata yang dipeluknya tadi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata-chan.." ujar Naruto lirih.

"Naruto-kun.."

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara. Suara yang sangat dia kenal. Suara lembut yang memanggilnya. Naruto menoleh ke belakangnya, tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Naruto heran. Dia melihat ke segala arah, tapi tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Naruto-kun.." tiba-tiba suara itu menggema lagi. Naruto kembali melihat ke segala arah, tapi tetap tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto pelan. Dan akhirnya Naruto melihat bayangan seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan.. Apa benar ini kamu?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Hinata mengangguk.

PLUK

Langsung saja Naruto memeluk Hinata erat. Tangisannya kembali pecah.

"Naruto-kun jangan menangis. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis seperti ini," pinta Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan, aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kamu harus pergi duluan, Hinata-chan? Hiks," isak Naruto masih memeluk Hinata erat. Hinata tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukan Naruto kemudian menghapus air mata Naruto.

"Hihi, padahal kita baru berpisah sebentar, tapi Naruto-kun sudah merindukanku," ujar Hinata lalu terkikik geli dan masih menghapus air mata Naruto.

"Kok kamu tertawa sih? Apa kamu senang kalau kita berpisah seperti ini? Kamu tau, aku sangat tersiksa bila berpisah denganmu seperti ini." tanya Naruto sebal.

"Hihi, tentu saja tidak. Aku juga sangat sedih kalau kita berpisah, tapi.. Kami-sama tidak bisa mengubah takdirku," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin aku bukan jodohnya Naruto-kun.." lanjut Hinata masih tersenyum, walaupun dipaksakan.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Hinata-chan! Kamulah gadis yang selama ini kucari. Dan aku yakin kamulah jodohku," kata Naruto tegas. Lalu dia mengeluarkan cincin dari sakunya. Hinata kaget.

"Na-Naruto-kun.. I-ini.." tanya Hinata kaget dengan wajah yang merona.

"Ya. Padahal sepulang dari misi, aku ingin melamarmu, tapi.. kamu harus pergi secepat ini.." jawab Naruto sedih. Hinata tersenyum miris, dia sangat sedih. Langsung saja dia memeluk Naruto erat.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun.. Maaf aku tak bisa berada di sisimu. Hiks," ujar Hinata terisak. Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku sudah membiarkanmu terbunuh.." balas Naruto dengan erat.

"Aku rela melakukan apapun untuk Naruto-kun, meski aku harus terbunuh seperti ini.." balas Hinata makin menangis.

Bintang-bintang masih menghiasi langit. Bulan masih menyinari langit. Membiarkan 2 pasangan muda yang sudah beda dunia ini berpelukan erat. Naruto tidak perduli dengan angin yang makin menusuk. Asalkan ada Hinata, Naruto merasa hangat.

Dan tibalah waktu mereka untuk berpisah.

"Naruto-kun.. Aku harus pergi," kata Hinata lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Tak bisa lebih lama lagi, Hinata-chan? Aku masih ingin bersamamu," pinta Naruto sedih. Hinata terkikik geli.

"Hihi, kita masih bisa bersama kok. Meski ragaku tidak ada disampingmu, tapi jiwa dan cintaku akan selalu ada di hatimu.." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya," pinta Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya.

Hinata tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya pada Naruto lalu bersiap untuk kembali ke surga.

"Hinata-chan.. Hontou ni aishiteru.." seru Naruto sambil tersenyum.

CUP

Hinata memberikan ciuman terakhirnya pada Naruto. Naruto hanya diam, merasakan ciuman terakhir yang tidak akan pernah dia rasakan lagi untuk selamanya.

Hinata pun melepas ciumannya. Lalu tersenyum manis pada Naruto dan menghilang setelah menjawab seruan Naruto.

"Hontou ni aishiteru, Naruto-kun.."

.

Langit sudah semakin gelap. Bintang-bintang telah menghilang diikuti dengan bayangan Hinata yang telah menghilang. Meski berat, Naruto harus bisa melepaskan kekasihnya dan membiarkan tenang disana.

"Sayonara, Hinata-chan.."

.

.

.

OWARI

~oOo~

a/n :

Holaaa semuanyaaaa~ Chaki kembali, Chaki kembali~ *tebar bunga* XDXD

Akhirnya akun FFn Chaki yang lama sudah kembali. Hihihi~ *ketawa ala kunti-?-*

Ehm, ehm. Maafkan Chaki ya kalau selama setahun ini Chaki gak pernah nongol ke FFn. Akun Chaki yang ini gak bisa dibuka dan ditambah lagi setahun kemarin Chaki harus belajar untuk menghadapi UN dan sekarang udah lulus XDXD

Oke-oke, sekarang Chaki sudah bisa untuk aktif lagi. Dan fic ini Chaki dedikasikan untuk merayakan Hari Tragedy NaruHina yang ke 3 tahun –meski telat- dan Comeback nya Chaki ke dunia FFn XDa

Oke deh, Chaki rasa cuma ini yang bisa Chaki sampaikan. Mohon maaf kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan kalian semua dan fic ini sangat gaje, abal, minim deskrip dan jelek untuk dibaca ._.v

Sekian author's note dari Chaki. Dan tolong berikan kritik, saran, pujian ataupun flame kalian semua ya ^^

Sign Smile and Friendship

Chaki no Utau ^^


End file.
